1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to product packaging, and, in particular, to a spooled adhesive bandage dispenser.
2. Background
Conventional self-adhesive bandages are typically packaged individually in a paper wrapper. Frequently, it is difficult to remove the bandage from the paper wrapper, remove the release liner from the adhesive and apply the bandage, especially in urgent care situations. A roll dispenser for self-adhesive bandages has been proposed to make the process of dispensing and applying a bandage more convenient. An example of such a dispenser is shown and described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,786, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A problem with adhesive bandages dispensed from a roll, which is a problem shared by many other products dispensed in a similar manner, is locating and grasping the end of the roll in order to dispense the next bandage. Typically, the consumer must feel around the circumference of the roll to locate the end of the roll and then lift the end with a fingernail. Various tab arrangements have been proposed in a context of other products to facilitate finding and lifting the end of a rolled adhesive product. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,462; 4,727,616 and 6,014,788. A further arrangement is proposed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,519, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A further problem with adhesive bandage rolls is the need for a user to utilize both hands to remove a bandage or bandage package from the roll.
Thus, a need exists for a simple, convenient way to store adhesive bandage packages until needed and then dispense individual bandages or bandage packages easily for immediate use.